clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cool Pixels/Archive 8
|} Messages are under this line! ---- I didn't copy I mean most of but i changed some things. Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:37, June 16, 2014 (UTC) You can use it but you must ask my permission before using these kind of things next time, I will surely let you have it :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Mascots? Hi Pixels, I'm not sure why they did this, however, it's not uncommon that CP skips IDs- this is more common with clothing/furniture items. So i don't think it's clearly mean that these blank objects are meant for future characters' use. Only time will tell ;) (or a cp employee, though, it's a matter of time, after all, i suppose) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Stickman's Club Penguin Wiki Awards Help I need your help. If someone nominates their person, could you please create a certificate for them like you did with your awards? Please? Reply back to me once you get this. SEPTEMBER FEST!!! (talk) 16:55, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thx I will soon make a 500 edits party soon :). Redidy Penguin (talk) 12:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Stickman's Club Penguin Wiki Awards Help! I'll see what I can come up with. Ok? SEPTEMBER FEST!!! (talk) 13:33, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Costums sorry cool pixels ik you don't make customs for limited time but when you starte them can you tell me how to make costume text as i have learned to make customs Hamto (talk) 15:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) IF YOU CAN If you can make a background like im a mascot like redidy background if you can pleaase make . Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :) thx thx cool pixels for giving me the way to do it but i use panit.net Hamto (talk) 12:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC) UMM cool pixels i meant i don't have photoshop so you can teach me how to do it on panit.net Hamto (talk) 12:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ok ok if you can't use paint.net so can you loacte fx option in paint.net. Hamto (talk) 14:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) THank you Due to your idea i can't make i want but i made some thing Hamto (talk) 11:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) done i have my custom penguin cup logo Hamto (talk) 12:47, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Good! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats,pixels :) ~~Samantas5855~~ Hi Hi Pixel Fashion Show Hi Cool Pixels! Congratulations, you won the Swimming category in the first round of the Fashion Show! You earned a spot in the finals to compete to have the most well-dressed penguin on the wiki! If you would like to participate in Round 2, it begins on Monday! Thank you for entering and your penguin was amazing! :D JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 00:21, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks! �� �� 14:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) POTM I've nominated you for POTM :D Bart Simpson (talk) 17:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Logo Help Hello, can you please help me make a logo for a custom takeover please? Thank you! I'll give you more details later. �� �� 18:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Images Hi Pixels, This occures if the file size is to big. Try perhaps to reduce it dimensions and to crop it (half of the current width would still be very big and in a good quality, yet small enough for this purpose), then upload again to the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Logo Help Ok, this will be for the Garfield Takeover that I made. May the logo be orange and say Garfield Takeover please? And also, can the a's in those two words be pawprints please? Thank you! �� �� 11:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Custom Hi Cool Pixels! Can you make me a custom penguin like the one from the side of the top of your user talk post? Thanks in advance! Noodle On! Sorry! And I see the rules that you don't make customs. Didn't see that there! Sorry Cool Pixels! Please Cool Pixels, can you please help me. It is not a custom. What I want on the logo is above on a different message. Thank you! And if you can't help me, it's ok. �� �� 12:09, July 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: THE FIRST EVER WIKI FASHION SHOW!! Sorry I haven't planned the rest of the rounds yet. However u can't enter because you already won the first round. But there's the finals... Sorry, I don't know what to tell you... JWPengie; Do you ' ' waffles? 17:48, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello CP. Can you make a music jam type logo where it says "Jam" with the dots. can you write Wiki? 22:45, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :If you do i will make you 2 customs!